Campamento Fallido
by Gana Hibiki
Summary: INAZUMA ELEVEN GO...Endo secuestra a los muchachos para que sus lazos sean mas fuertes...y no sabe de que manera se uniran...
1. El secuestro

No se que me esta pasando wn ando inspirada!...dos fics en menos de 4 dias es un record para mi...y al fin empieso a subir fics en esta cuenta la tenia abndonada...pero bueno..este fic es como de las parejas que me gustaron en Inazuma Eleven Go xD...las parejas que salen son:

ShindouxKirino, TsurugixTenma, HamanoxHayami, MasakixHikaru, MinamisawaxKurama, IchibanxYuichi...si no conocen alguna como yo creo que lo aran con la ultima...busquelo en google...AQUI EL FIC:

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento Fallido<strong>

Empesemos la historia en la calle no se como se llama...Mamoru Endo iva caminando comiendo una hamburger despreocupado de la vida mientras Kido le daba indicaciones sobre el proximo partido...

-**Sabes lo que les pasa a el equipo Kido?...-**pregunto de la nada...el de rastas estaba seguro que se arrepentiria de hablar pero...

-**No...que pasa con ellos?**

-**Son muy serios...solo piensan en entrenar para vencer a el Fifth Sector PARA NADA MAS!...sabes que tenemos que hacer?...-**pregunto energico el chi...el hombre (crecen tan rapido...enserio! en un capitulo tiene 12 y al siguiente 22!)...

-**No...que?...-**pregunto desganado...

-**Los llevaremos de campamento!...-**grito el entrenador...

-**Ellos no haceptaran Endo...tu mismo lo dijiste solo se interesan en practicar...-**le dijo por primera vez interesado en el tema...

-**POR ESO!...es nesesario Kido!...pero como no querran ir...los secuestraremos...-**dijo la ultima frase susurrando para que el otro no escuchara pero...

-**QUE! ESO ES UN DELITO ENDO!...**-le grito en toda la cara...

-**P-pero Kido...son solo los que estan teniendo problemas en el campo...y unos cuantos de otros equipos que tambien estan medio mal...n-no es nada...-le dijo nervioso...aunque despues se le prendio el foco...-**Recuerdas cuando el entrenador Kudou nos enserro como por un mes en una mancion para mejorar nuestros lazos?...eso podriamos hacer!...

-**Pero Endo...-**dijo soltandolo...-**Eso lo hizo porque Haruna se lo pidio...y lo que ella queria es que algunos se hicieran pareja y ASI! mejorar nuestro futbol...**

-**Lo que funciono...**

-**PERO!...pero ese no es el punto...los chicos de el equipo no tienen ningun interes amoroso ni nada de eso...**

-**COMO QUE NO!...as visto a Takuto? ese esta que babea por Kirino...no se porque se me hace familiar?...-**decia mirando a el horizonte...

-**Si...a quien! se parecera...-**susurro recordando los pelotasos que el ex-portero recibia por estar mirando como bobo a el peliazul de el equipo...

-**Bueno como sea...y que tal Tsurugi...su forma de ser no te recuerda a alguien!...-**le pregunto con una sonrrisa picarona mientras el de gogles se sonrrojaba...

-**Para serte sincero no me recuerda a nadie...-**dijo aun rojo...

-**Oh...a Fudou le interesaria escuchar eso no crees?...-**pregunto Endo sacando una grabadora de quien sabe donde...-**Pero...yo no le diria a nadie si me haces un favor...-**dijo restregandole la grabadora a Kido en la cara...

-**Esto es chantaje sabias?...**

-**No importa...solo secuestra a los chicos a estos chicos...-**le dijo entregandole una nota con los nombres de los futuros presos...-**Y llevalos a algun lugar alejado...y ahora si me disculpas...mi querido Kaze-chan me espera en casa...sayo!...-**fue lo ultimo que se vio de el entrenador antes de salir corriendo...el oji-rojo suspiro cansado y saco su celular...

-**Demonio...esta ocupada la isla sevi?...**

* * *

><p>-<em>Primer Secuestro<em>-

-**Te dije que no tenias que aompañarme...-**gruño un enojado peliazul camino al hospital seguido de un pequeño muchacho de nombre Tenma Matsukaze...

-**Pero Tsurugi ya te dije que quiero conocer mas de ti...**-le peliazul se giro a verlo...-**E-E-ESQUE T-TU E-ERES PARTE DE EL E-EQUIPO ES NESESARIO SABER MAS DE TI!...-**grito nervioso el pequeño castaño...sacandole una diminuta CASI inotable sonrrisa a el mayor...

-**Bien...pero recuerda...no hables nada frente a mi hermano que no sea hola y adios...entendiste?...-**le pregunto meintras el otro asentia energicamente...-**Bien...ya llegamos...-**dijo entrando a el hospital y caminando directo a la havitacion donde descansaba su hermano...al entrar el estaba acostado mirando por la ventana pero al notar que entro su querido hermano la felicidad se notaba en su rostro...

-**Kyousuke que alegria verte...-**dijo sonrriendo Yuuichi mientras el otro hacia lo mismo...luego se fijo en el chico que acompañaba a su hermano y...-**Quien es el?...**

-**A...yo soy Ten...-**antes de terminar su precntacion escucho como Tsurugi menor tocia falsamente y...-**Hola...**-dijo cabisbajo...

-**Eh?...**

-**El es Tenma Matsukaze hermano...-**dijo Kyousuke...

-**Tenma...ese nombre me suena...AH!...es el chico del que siempre hablas no?...-**pregunto sonrriente cuando derrepente piensa ``_Meti la pata_´´...

-**YO NO HABLO DE NADIE TE ESTAAS EQUIBOCANDO DE PERSONA!...-**grito algo sonrrojado ante el comentario de su hermano...Tenma lo mirosonrrojado y pregunto...

-**Enserio le hablo de mi a su hermano Tsurugi?...-**pregunto inocente...

-**QUE NO ESCUCHASTE MOCOSO? ME CONFUNDIO AHORA VEA ESPERAR A FUERA!...-**le grito tomando de la camisa a un Tenma chibi y lanzandolo fuera de la havitacion...

-**Eres muy malo con tus amigos Kyousuke...-**dijo Yuuichi con una gotita resbalando por su nuca...

-**Callate...-**dijo mientras el pobre Tenma estaba sentado fuera de la havitacion por lo que parecieron horas...

-**Vamonos...-**dijo Tsurugi saliendo de la habitacion sin siquiera mirar a el castaño...caminaron con un incomodo silencio hasta salir de el hospital...

-**Ustedes son de el Raimon?...-**pregunto un tipo de negro hacercandose a ellos...Tsurugi se coloco frente a Tenma y con su voz RBD dijo...

-**Tanto te importa? **(Rosa espinosa)...-el hombre no nesesito mas para echarle el spray encima a el mayor mientras el se desmayaba...

-**Tsurugi que te pasa!...-**dijo Tenma antes de que tambien el fuera victima de el spray...

* * *

><p>-<em>Segundo Secuestro<em>-

Alli estaba el...Shindou Takuto tocando el piano en su casa con una havilidad que el mismisimo Beethoven se sentiria celoso para su unico publico su gran amigo Kirino Ranmaru...al terminar...

-**Nunca dejo de sorprenderme de como tocas Shindou...-**dijo aplaudiendo el pelirrosa mientras el otro sonrreia...

-**Como dijo el gran musico ****** (no se nada de musica clasica) **una gran melodia se debe a una gran musa...-**dijo filosofico...

-**Tu tienes una musa Shindou?...-**pregunto el futuro uke...

-**B-bueno yo...c-creo que si...-**hablo algo sonrrojado Shindou mientras sin intencion entristecia a el pelirrosa...

-**Oh...y quien es?...-**pregunto a su amigo...

**-B-bueno es...**-``_Vamos Shindou...armate de valor...TU PUEDES! es ahora o nunca_´´...-**Bueno...mi musa es...-**fue brutalmente interrumpido por un estupido e insensible golpe en la puerta principal...-**YA BOY!...me acompañas...**

-**Claro...-**y asi juntos fueron a abrir la puerta y en cuanto lo hicieron recibieron un espray directo en la cara desmayandose al acto...

* * *

><p>-<em>Tercer Secuestro<em>-

-**No se cual es la obsecion tuya por que aprenda a pescar...-**decia un peli-marron que respondia a el nombre de Hayami Tsurumasa con cara aburrida pescando junto a su ``_amigo_´´ Hamano Kaiji quien sonrreia a pesar de no haver tenido suerte en las ultimas 2 horas...

-**Saber pescar es ecencial querido Hayami...-**sonrrojo de parte de el otro...-**Imaginate que un dia quedas atrapado en una isla alejado de la sociedad sin nada mas que comer que lo que salga de el mar...-**decia sonrriendo...

-**La probabilidad de que quedes atrapado en una isla desierta es muy baja...ademas no importa si tienes mucho pescado que comer lo ecencial es el agua y el agua de el mar daña nuestro organismo...OYE!...-**grito cuando al voltear se encuentra a el moreno durmiendo con un globo de moquito en su nariz...-**DESPIERTA!...-**le grito sarandeandolo...

-**QUE QUE WATHS? SAY MY NAME!...-**grito pensando que estaba en su camita cuando al despertar encuentra a oji-negro mirandolo enojado...-L**o siento esuque me distra...oye tu caña pesco algo!...-**dijo señalando como la caña tiritaba...-**Dale vuelta a el** (como se llama esa cosa que gira?) **gatilllo!...**

-**Ok...-**empeso a girar la cosa esa y despues de esfuerzo y la ayuda de Hamano de el mar saco un pez mediano...

-**MUY BIEN HAYAMI PESCASTE UNO!...-**grito abrazandolo despues de dejar el pez en la cubeta...el peli-marron se sonrrojo al extremo pero se sintio incomodo asique empeso a alejar a el moreno de el...dejando triste a el pobre Hamano...no sabia porque pero cada vez que el oji-negro lo separaba asi se sentia muy mal...-**Lo hiciste muy bien Hayami...-**dijo sonrriendo como pudo...

-**Gracias a ti...**

-**Oigan muchachos...**-escucharon una voz a sus espaldas...ambos se giraron para ver dos hombres de negro hacercar una botella de spray a su cara para despues desmayarse...

* * *

><p>-<em>Cuarto Secuestro<em>-

-**No puedo creer que este aqui aun...-**decia un enojado Masaki sentado en el suelo de una cancha de futbol...se preguntaran...porque esta tan enojado...pues es facil...el entrenador Endo le pidio si podia enseñarle mas jugadas a el reciente miembro de el Raimon y el como el ``_buen_´´ Masaki que era no podia negarse nooo...y de mala gana ahora esta viendo como un mocoso corre de alla para aca preguntandole cada cinco segundos ``_Kariya-sempai lo estoy haciendo bien?_´´...Y DESDE CUANDO ESE NIÑO LE DECIA SEMPAI!...eso estaba acabando con los nervios de el peliverde (es verde o azul esa we*?)...fijo su vista en el chico que corria sonrriente hacia la porteria...ese mocoso seria molesto pero era...como decirlo?...atolondrado...no eso no era...otra manera de decirlo...hmmm...tierno...si eso era...``_TIERNO!_´´ grito internamente Masaki al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos...``_No seas estupido Masaki...DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS TONTERIAS!_´´...y asi empeso a golpearse la cabeza cerrando los ojos enojado...abrio los ojos y lo primero que ve son unos enormes orbes negros a menos de cinco centimetros de su cara...

-**WAAA!...-**grito callendose de espaldas...

-**Como lo estoy haciendo Sempai?...-**dijo el peliazul...

-**Estas progresando mucho Hikaru...-**dijo sacando su faceta amable y sonrriendole a el peliazul quien sonrrio tras eso...cuando derrepente se les hacercan unos hombres con trajes negros y gafas y preguntan...

-**Ustedes son Kariya Masaki y Hikaru Kageyama?...-**dijo uno de ellos...ellos extrañados asintieron antes de que ellos soltaran frente a ellos un spray y poco a poco empesaran a perder la conciencia...

* * *

><p>-<em>Quinto Secuestro<em>-

-**Veamos...pan, leche, mantequilla, calzonci...que?...-**decia un chico de piel tostada y cabello celeste mirando la lista de las compras que le dio su madre...Kurama Norihito se llamaba...-**Que demonios puede hacer con unos calzoncillos...**

-**Bueno segun se los calzoncillos se usan como ropa interior...-**dijo una voz a su lado asustandolo...

-**WA!...MINAMISAWA NO ME ASUSTES ASI!...-**grito el peli-celeste al ver a su amigo Minamisawa Atsushi aparecer a su lado de la nada (si wn en mi fic Minamisawa NUNCA dejo al Raimon) alejandose de el...

-**Que pasa Kurama...acaso te pongo nervioso?...-**pregunto sonrriendo arrogante el de cabello purpura haciendo que el otro se sonrrojara...

-**POR SUPUESTO QUE NO NO SEAS ENGREÍDO!...-**le grito caminando el doble de rapido para perder a el otro pero fallando...

-**No te enojes Kurama-kun...-**el sabia como le molestaba a Kurama que lo llamara por el ``_kun_´´...-**Yo solo venia a ayudarte con tus compras...**

-**Bien...pero no intentes nada...-**dijo calmandose entrando a el supermercado...

-**Y que buscamos?...-**pregunto el otro aburrido...

-**Tu ve a buscar la leche, detergente, pescado y cereal y yo ire por el resto...-**dijo tratando de alejarse de su querido ``_amigo_´´...

-**Oh...pero yo quiero ir contigo Kurama-kun...-**molestaba el oji-marron...

-**SOLO VE!...-**le grito llamando la atencion de todos en el supermercado...-**Perdonen...-**dijo mientras el otro se reia disimuladamente...

Luego de terminar de comprar...

-**Que aburrido fue esto...-**dijo Minamisawa...

-**Yo no te pedi que me siguieras tonto...-**respondio Kurama...

-**Que malo eres Kurama-kun...-**respondio dolido cuando derrepente unos hombres desconocidos se acercan a ellos...-**Se les ofrece algo?...-**pregunto desconfiado...

-**Ustedes son Minamisawa Atsushi y Kurama Norihito?...-**pregunto uno de ellos...

-**Si...y ustedes quienes son?...-**pregunto Kurama para despues caer desmayado junto a Minamisawa por el spray que le disparo uno de ellos...

* * *

><p><p>

-_Sexto Secuestro_-

En una cancha de futbol se encontraban dos jugadores de Tengawara practicando su propio futbol...

-**Oi Capitan tu crees que volvamos a jugar contra el raimon?...-**preguntaba un rubio que respondia a el nombre de Yoichi Nishinosora a su capitan Kita Ichiban...

-**Espero que si...cuando volvamos a jugar estoy seguro de que les ganaremos...-**dijo totalmente seguro el de ojos verdes quitandole el balon a su compañero...

-**Auch...-**dijo el rubio al caer de trasero a el piso...

-**Estas bien?...-**pregunto preocupado agachandose mirando a Yoichi...

-**Si estoy bien Capitan...-**dijo mirandolo despreocupado mientras se lebantaba pero al parecer se habia torcido el tobillo ocacionando que casi callera de no ser porque el peli-naranjo lo agarrara de la cintura...ambos se quedaron un tiempo asi cuando el rubio dijo...-**C-creo que ya estoy mejor capitan...-**dijo mientras el otro aun no lo soltaba...

-**Oh claro...-**lo fue soltando poco a poco pero el por poco cae de nuevo...-**Esto no esta funcionando...-**dijo agachandose...-**Sube...**

-**Eh?...**-solto nervioso...

-**Te llevare a mi casa ya que es la mas cercana...alli podre ver bien tu tobillo...-**dijo mientras el de lentes avegonsado se sujeto de los hombros de Ichiban y asi el lo empeso a cargar a caballito...

-**OIGAN!...-**gritaron unos hombres acercandose a ellos...

-**Se les ofrece algo?...-**pregunto el capitan de Tengawara...

-**La verdad si...**-pero antes de que los otros pudieran hablar un spray en sus caras los hizo desmayarse...

* * *

><p>-<strong>Ojala que esto funcione Endo...-<strong>decia Kido mirando a los chicos frente a el dormidos...

-**Funcionara Kido...cuando te eh fallado?...-**pregunto seguro...Kido iba a responder...-**Esta semana...-**se callo...

-**Y que aremos ahora?...**

-**Bueno estamos llegando a la isla asique es mejor despertarlos...MINNA!...**-grito con un altavoz haciendo que todos se despertaran de golpe desorientados...-**Pues se preguntaran por que estan aqui no?...pues es facil responder...VAMOS A UN CAMPAMENTO!...-**grito euforico pero la respuesta fue un duro silencio...

-**Pero capitan nosotros tenemos que entrenar...-**dijo Shindou...

-**Y nosotros nisiquera estamos en su equipo...-**dijo Ichiban...

-**Por esos comentarios estamos aqui...ustedes estan muy serios y eso no ayuda a su futbol...y ustedes dos...-**señalando a Ichiban y a Yoichi...-**Ustedes nos caen muy bien asique decidimos ayudarlos tambien...ahora...**

**-Señor Kido...estamos llegando a la Isla Sevi...-**dijo la voz de el piloto...

-**Bueno nos vemos...-**y sin mas tiro de una palanca ocacionando que el piso donde estaban los muchachos se abriera y ellos calleran de alli...-**ESTO ES POR SU BIEN!...-**grito con el altavoz mientras veia como todos los chicos caian a el mar (que bueno que es un fic porque si no MUEREN!)...

-**MALDITA SEA QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA A ESE ENTRENADOR!...-**gritaba Tsurugi flotando y mirando a todos lados...

-**AUXILIO NO SE NADAR!...-**gritaron Hikaru y Tenma a punto de ahogarse...

-**Mocoso...-**susurraron Masaki y Tsurugi llendo a ayudar a los pobres futuros ukes quienes no se dejaban agarrar por estar pataleando como locos...

-**Kirino estas bien!...-**pregunto Shindou nadando hasta donde se entontraba el pelirrosa...

-**Si...por suerte...-**decia todo mojado el pobre mientras era abrazado por Shindou para segun el no perderse...

-**YOICHI! YOICHI!...-**gritaba Ichiban buscando a su compañero que por su pie torcido lo mas seguro era que no sabria nadar bien...

-**Capit...-**fue lo ultimo que se escucho antes de que el rubio se undiera en el mar...pero rapidamente el peli-naranjo se sumergio bajo el agua a ayudarlo...-**CAPITAN!...-**grito sollosando por su casi muerte...

-**Ya ya...estamos a salvo...**

-**WOOHO! ESTOY EN EL MAR!...aqui si que deven aber grandes peces...-**decia Hamano sin nisiquiera acordarse que fue secuestrado y tirado al vacio...

-**O tiburones...-**dijo el siempre optimista Hayami rompiendo la burbuja de su amigo...

-**...AHHHH!...-**grito agarrando la mano de un Hayami sonrrojado y empesando a nadar como loco en direccion en la que vio tierra...

-**SUELTAME!...-**gritaba Kurama quien era abrazado por un Minamisawa sonrriente...  
><strong><br>-Es para no separarnos Kurama-kun...asi no nos perderemos...ademas...tu bien sabes que no puedes nadar...-**dijo sonrriendo arrogante mientras el otro se sonrrojaba...

-**Chicos!...por donde se fue Hamano se vio tierra sigamoslo!...-**grito el capitan de Raimon empesando a nadar seguido por el resto...despues de un tiempo llegaron a una pequeña isla con muchos arboles y un camino en es centro que al parecer llebaba a una gran casa...

-**En cuanto vea a ese entrenador LO VOY A MATAR CON MI DEATH SWORD!...-**grito enojado Tsurugi pateando cual piedra se le colocara enfrente...

-**Tsurugi...deseguro Endo-san tiene una buena razon para dejarnos aqui abandonados...-**dijo Tenma tratando de alalrle la quinta pata a el gato...

-**Tal vez no nos necesita mas en el equipo y nos abandono aqui...-**hablo Hayami cavisbajo...

-**Porque no callas tus comentarios negativos y dices algo que nos ayude eh?...-**dijo el real Masaki...

-**Que pasa Masaki?...ya estas mostrando tu verdadera personalidad?...-**pregunto Kirino enojado...

-**Callate pantera rosa...**

-**QUE!...**

**-Bueno Bueno...se esta haciendo de noche y alli hay una casa que nos espera...les parece si descansamos por hoy y mañana pensamos que hacer?...-**dijo un rasonable Minamisawa ante la situacion...

-**Me parece bien...no podemos estar aqui a la intemperie toda la noche...vamos Kirino...-**dijo agarrando a el pelirrosa que se encontraba ``_dialogando_´´ con el peliverde...

-**Vamos Yuchi tu tienes que descansar...-**le dijo Ichiban a el rubio mientras volvia a llebarlo a caballito...

-**Niño...-**dijeron los dos rebeldes que estaban alli empesando a caminar siendo seguidos por Hikaru y Tenma...

-**Y tu que querias alejarte de mi hoy...parece que no te funcionara Kurama-kun...-**dijo riendo Minamisawa...

-**Callate...**

* * *

><p>Como dije...ando inspirada...puede que en un tiempito ponga el otro capi...ojala les guste...matta ne...<p> 


	2. La primera noche

MINNA! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS!...wn...porque siempre alguien me habla de las faltas autograficas...ESA ES MI MARCA!...lo que identifica mis fcs wn enserio xD!...pero bueno...AQUI LA CONTI!...

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento Fallido: Capitulo 2<strong>

-**NI LOCO!...-**grito Kurama sentado en el sillon de la casa tras lo que Shindou habia dicho...

-**Vamos Kurama...solo hay 6 habitaciones **(que oportuno)** y tenemos que compartir con otra persona...Tsurugi lo hara con Tenma **(no piensen mal...por ahora) **Hamano con Hayami, Masaki con Hikaru, Ichiban con Yoichi, yo con...-**sonrrojo...-**Kirino y tu tienes que compartir havitacion con Minamisawa...-**dijo un rasonable Shindou mientras el peli-celeste seguia negandose...

-**Vamos Kurama-kun...hagamoslo...-**dijo Minamisawa...

-**QUE!**

-O Kurama...no seas morboso...digo que tenemos que compartir habitacion...-

dijo el oji-marron herido porque su amigo corrompio sus palabras...

-**Si claro pues yo no compartire habitacion contigo y punto final...**

-_4,5 segundos despues_-

-**BAJAME!...-**gritaba el pobre Kurama quien era llebado contra su boluntad como saco de papas por Minamisawa hacia su ahora habitacion...-**ESTUPIDO SUELTAME!**

-**Que pasen buenas noches...-**fue lo ultimo que se escucho de la pareja antes de que cerraran la puerta...

-**Bueno...nosotros iremos a dormir...vienes Kirino?...-**pregunto Shindou tratando de alejarse de esa habitacion a toda costa...

-**Eh?...oh si...-**esa fue la asombrosa respuesta de el pelirrosa antes de irse con su ama...AMIGO!...uff...estubo cerca...

-**Vamos Hayami quiero ver nuestra habitacion!...-**dijo el chico gafas tomando a Hayami el cual tambien llebaba gafas...la pareja perfecta...y asi se fueron corriendo a su habitacion...Tsurugi solo empeso a caminar dejando atras a el pobre de Tenma...

-E**SPERAME TSURUGI!...-**le grito el pequeño castaño...

-**WAJAJA ESTA CASA ES ENORME KARIYA-SEMPAI!...-**decia Hikaru corriendo de un lado a otro al rededor de un enojado Kariya...

-**COMO SEA! QUIETO!...-**y como si el fuera un perro el peliazul se tranquilizo...el peliverde lo agarro de la polera y se fue a su habitacion arrastrando a el pequeño que aun no se movia...

-**Vamonos Yoichi tienes que descarsar...-**dijo Ichiban mientras ayudaba a andar a su ``_compañero_´´...

-**Si capitan...**

* * *

><p>-<em>11:45 PM...todos duermen...casi..<em>-

-**QUE ENORME CUARTO!...-**gritaba Hikaru saltando en la cama mientras Kariya estaba mirandolo...mas que furioso...si te acercabas a el podrias ver que tenia una vena en su frente inchada y otra en su cuello la cual parecia anaconda...

-**Si no te has enterado...son las 11:00 de la noche...quiero dormir...Y TU NO BAJAS DE LA CAMA!...-**al gritar asi Hikaru callo sentado en la cama y con una enorme sonrrisa pregunto...

-**Y donde dormira usted Kariya-sempai?...**

-DONDE ESTAS TU PUES DONDE MAS!

-EH!...pero...si solo hay una cama...

-Que?...-

el bipolar o lo que sea que fuese vio toda la habitacion...amplia...un baño...una comoda...un espejo...un escritorio y...una cama matrimonial...-**QUE DEMONIOS!...-**grito...

-**Pero no hay problema con eso Kariya-sempai...podemos dormir juntos...-**dijo tan inocentemente y tan alejado de el doble sentido el niño que si el fuera ``_algo_´´ mas pervertido de lo que era...tipo Haruya puede ser...se abria abalanzado sobre el y abria echo un acto de pelicula porno...pero...el no era ``_taan_´´ pervertido noo...

-**Que molesto...-**y con toda su fuerza de voluntad se dirigio hasta la cama...miro unos segundos a Hikaru hasta que el entendio que debia moverse de su lado...se saco los zapatos y se acosto...-**Y tu que esperas?...**

-O cierto...-

dijo empesando a sacarse las zapatillas y calzetines...seguido de la polera y por poco el short...

-**QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!...-**le grito algo sonrrojado ante la vista que tenia...el inocente peliazul semi desnudo frente a sus ojos y el...tapado hasta las orejas con su uniforme de futbol...y calzetines!...que matapaciones...

-**Esque yo siempre duermo en ropa interior...-**``_CONTROLA TU INSTINTO KARIYA MASAKI CONTROLATE!_´´...

-**Pues hoy dormiras con playera y short me escuchaste!...-**le dijo enojado girandose para no seguir viendolo...a el rato Hikaru tambien se acosto a su lado...poco a poquito se fue acercando a el...poco a poco...hasta parecer que hacian cucharita ASI DE PEGADOS ESTABAN!...Kariya se giro enojado...separo a Hikaru de el y volvio a dormir...el peliazul con un pequeño puchero hizo lo mismo...

* * *

><p>-<strong>ESTA DELICIOSA EL AGUA HAYAMI!...-<strong>gritaba Hamano saliendo de el baño solo con una toalla emvolviendo sus partes nobles...todo mojado con gotas de agua callendo de su cabello a su cara...luego al cuello...luego al AHHH!...EL PUNTO! el punto es que habia una muy probocativa imagen de el por lo que eso explicaba el enorme sonrrojo de el peli-marron...

-**D-deverias p-ponerte algo H-Hamano...h-hace mu-mucho frio...-**dijo Hayami...

-**Eh?...yo no siento nada...-**dijo sentandose justo a el lado de su amigo quien estaba con la cabeza gacha y apretando sus shorts...el moreno se fijo en eso y...-**O vamos Hayami...no es tan malo quedarse aqui!...-**oviamente el no sabia nada de lo que estaba pasando...-**Piensa que es como estar en unas vacaciones!...mañana nos despertaremos temprano y pensaremos en como salir de aqui pero mientras tenemos que disfrutar!...asique duermete que mañana continuaremos con tu clase de pesca...-**y tras revolver cariñosamente el cabello de el sonrrojado chico de gafas se levanto y fue hacia la cama...-**Tienes unos calzoncillos que me prestes?...-**pregunto de la nada mientras Hayami lo miraba extrañado...

-**Y los que traias con tu uniforme?...-**pregunto...vio como Hamano reia nervioso y...-**Traias ropa interior bajo tu uniforme cierto?...**

-**Dormire con mi short ejeje...-**y sin decir nada mas fue a el baño a buscar la prenda dejando a Hayami alli sentado sorprendido, sonrrojado y extrañado mirando por donde se fue el moreno...

* * *

><p>-<strong>No deverias pelearte asi con Masaki Kirino...-<strong>dijo Shindou junto a su querido amigo sentados en su cama...-**Se que abeces te saca de quicio pero tienes que controlarte...**

-Esque tu no lo conoces Shindou...el es malbado en verdad...-

dijo seguro el pelirrosa...

-**Vamos Kirino nadie puede ser ``_malvado_´´ como tu dices...Masaki en el fondo es un buen chico...-**dijo acercandose a el oji-verde pero el se levanto...

-**Asique le crees mas a el que a mi!...-**le dijo enojado mirandolo histerico...una gotita resbalo por la nuca de el peligris (o cafe dependiendo de el angulo que lo miren) ante la actitud de el chico...

-**No es es...**

-NO ME HABLES!...-

grito sentandose a la otra esquina de la cama siguiendo con su faceta de esposa celosa...

-**Kirino por favor no quise...**

-HMP!...

-KIRINO RANMARU MIRAME!...-

grito perdiendo su paciencia mientras Kirino se volteo a mirarle con el seño fruncido...

-**Que?...-**pregunto secamente...

-**No estoy apoyando a Masaki...lo que intento decirte es que cuando te enojas y peleas por nada no eres tu...ademas...te vez mas lindo cuando estas feliz...-**oviamente no supo lo que dijo hasta que vio el sonrrojo de Kirino y por eso tambien se sonrrojo...

-**G-gracias...**

-De nada...-

y entonces imvadio un silencio incomodo la habitacion...ninguno de los dos parecia querer hablar...-**C-creo que tenemos que dormir...-**dijo levantandose caminando hacia un pequeño sillon en la habitacion...se saco las zapatillas y se acomodo como pudo...

-**Que haces?...-**pregunto ya calmado su sonrrojo el pelirrosa...

-**Duermo...que mas?...-**dijo como si nada...

-**Pero...no te acostaras conmigo?...-**ante esa pregunta Shindou se sonrrojo...bueno...quien no se sonrrojaria si un Uke tan lindo como lo es Kirino te preguntara sonrrojado ``_Te acostaras conmigo?_´´ UN DEMENTE!...``_AHHH! ESTOY TENIENDO PENSAMIENTOS IMPUROS!..._´´...lo que no sabia el es que pronto no serian pensamientos...-**A menos que te moleste estar conmigo...-**dijo algo triste...

-**NO! NO no nooo...no es eso...solo que pense que tu no querrias estar conmigo...acostados en la misma cama...juntos...-**dijo acercandose a la cama mientras que con la forma en lo que dijo eso Kirino se ruborizo...

-**No me molesta...**

-Ok...entonces...durmamos...

-si...

-si...-

y asi ambos se quitaron sus zapatos se acostaron y...

-**Buenas noches...**

* * *

><p>Alli estaban...el pequeño Tenma acostado en su camita con los ojos cerrados con Tsurugi al otro lado de la cama...pero...ninguno estaba durmiendo...Tenma no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro darse vuelta y vuelta moviendo su almoada quitandose sabanas EN FIN! era un rebueltijo este niño y es que estar acostado junto a tu querido ``<em>amigo<em>´´ Tsurugi Kyousuke lo tenia loco...pero mas loco estaba el pobre Tsurugi ya que hace media hora intentaba consiliar el sueño y ese castaño a su lado NO LO DEJABA!...

-**PUEDES DEJAR DE MOVERTE Y DORMIR!...-**grito girandose para ver que Tenma estaba tapado hasta la naris mirandolo con esa tierna carita que tenia...``_Los ukes de hoy.._´´...que pensamiento mas de abuelo...

-**Esque no puedo Tsurugi...-**dijo destapandose haciendo berrinche...eso le parecio tan tierno a el rebelde...y a cualquiera...sin pensar en lo que iba a decir hablo...

-**Hay algo que pueda hacer?...**

-Bueno...siempre que no puedo dormir traigo a Sasuke conmigo y duermo abrazado a el...-

Tsurugi sintio un enojo masivo recorrer su piel y con una voz extra celosa pregunto...

-**Quien es Sasuke?...-**segun el recordaba Tenma no tenia NINGUN amigo que se llamara Sasuke...Y COMO ES ESO DE QUE LO ABRAZABA!...``_Vive con el o que!_´´ penso...

-**Mi perro...-**...yunke de 20 kilos cayo encima de el celoso...``_O...genial Tsurugi...tu rival es un peroo o que competencia!_´´...-**Ahh...me gustaria que lo hibieran secuestrado conmigo...-**dijo triste recordando a el perrit...perrote que tenia...ante la exprecion de tristeza que puso el segundo mas obsecionado con el futbol el peliazul maldijo en voz baja...reso un padre nuestro...suspiro y se acerco a Tenma para despues abrazarlo por la cintura acercandolo a el mientras en chico entre sus brazos se sonrrojaba y se ponia nervioso...

-**Q-que haces T-Tsurugi?...-**pregunto como pudo mientras ponia sus manos en el pecho de el mayor para estar mas ``_comodo_´´...

-**Dijiste que abrazabas a tu querido Sasuke cuando no podias dormir asique tendras que conformarte conmigo...-**dijo enojado y algo...ALGO! sonrrojado mientras Tenma sonrreia...

-**Muchas gracias Tsurugi!**

-Si si no te emociones que es solo por hoy...-

le dijo antes de cerrar los ojos...

* * *

><p>-<strong>C-capitan no es necesario que aga esto...-<strong>decia un sonrrojado Yoichi sentado en la cama con Ichiban agachado frente a el...

-**Es nesesario Yoichi...asi te curaras mas rapido...-**le dijo mientras le seguia sobando...el pie...-**Que bueno que habia crema para torceduras en el escritorio no?...-**le pregunto sonriendo siendo esa sonrisa correspondida por el rubio...

-**Bueno pero pude haberlo echo yo...-**le dijo mientras el otro terminaba de untarle la crema y empesaba a verndar su pie...

-**Si te hubiera dejado deseguro que le abrias echado todo el frasco Yoichi...-**dijo soltando una pqueña risa mientras el otro se ofendia y cruzaba los brazos...

-**Yo no soy tan asi!...-**dijo el...-**No soy asi cierto?**

-Abeces...

-Capitan eres muy malo conmigo...-

le replico mientras extendia sus brazos...Ichiban lo miro sin entender...-**Cargame!...-**dijo con una cara que solo demostraba una cosa...flojera...el peli-naranjo rio y tomo a el de gafas en sus brazos para cargarlo...pero no conto con encontrar un zapato en su camino ocacionando que ambos calleran sobre la cama el rubio abajo y Ichiban sobre el con sus manos apoyadas a los lados de la cabeza de Yoichi con sus caras a sentimetros de distancia...

-**L-lo siento!...-**exclamo el peli-naranja levantandose de esa incomoda (si claro) posicion...

-**N-No importa C-Capitan...-**susurro Yoichi algo triste por separarse...``_Q-que estoy pensando!...yo no debo sentir esto...SOY UN HOMBRE POR DIOS!_´´...se gritaba interiormente el rubio mientras mas y mas pensamientos llegaban...``_Debi fijarme por donde pisaba...pero...no fue tan malo...EH! NO KITA ICHIBAN DEJA DE PENSAR ASI!...pero...se ve tan lindo sonrrojado!...NO!_´´...oviamente ambos quedaron con sus molestos pensamientos por el resto de la noche...ahhh el amor!...

* * *

><p>-<strong>QUITA ESA SONRRISA DE TU CARA!...-<strong>grito un peli-celeste sentado lejos...en la esquina de la habitacion mientras otro chico lo miraba divertido...quien era ese chico medio miedoso?...facil...el unico que parecia que sufria de acoso sexual...lo cual no era muy distanciado de la realidad pero el punto es que se trataba de Kurama...

-**No entiendo que te pasa Kurama-kun...**

-NO ENTIENDES? NO ENTIENDES?...QUE DIABLOS NO ENTIENDES! NO QUIERO DORMIR JUNTO A TI!...-

le grito señalandolo con el dedo acusador...sii...ese estupido dedo...

-**Pero si cuando eramos niños siempre dormiamos juntos Kurama...-**le dijo levantandose dispuesto a acercarse a el nervioso chico pero Kurama empeso a lanzarle cual cosa encontraba en el suelo...

-**ESO ERA ANTES DE QUE TE TRANSFORMARAS EN UN TONTO PERVERTIDO!...-**le grito cuando se ve atrapado con Minamisawa a sentimetros de el...

-**Y me vas a decir que no te gusta que sea asi?...-**le pregunto seductoramente acercandose cada vez mas a Kurama...el asustado en un acto de sobrevivencia golpeo a el de cabello purpura en su aparato reproductor y corrio a la cama a taparse...-**Eres muy malo Kurama-kun...ya nos dejaste sin hijos...-**este tipo no aprendia no?...

-**ALEJATE DE MI!...-**grito por ultima vez antes de apagar la luz y dejar caer su cabecita en la almoada...despues hubo puro silencio...demaciado...-**Minamisawa?...-**pregunto pero nadie respondio...se empeso a asustar...-**Minami...AHH!...-**grito al sentir unos brazos imvasores en su cintura acercandolo a un cuerpo desconosido...-**AUXILIO!...**

-**MATRIMONIO SE PUEDEN CALLAR QUIERO DORMIR!...-**grito Tsurugi golpeando la puerta en señal de enojo...luego se escucharon sus pasos alejarse...

-**Ves lo que causas Kurama-kun?...-**le dijo el imvasor de espacio que era...un wachiturro wn..MENTIRA! ERA MINAMISAWA!...

-**Quien demonios te dio permiso para abrazarme!...-**le grito susurrando (?) tratando de hacer que el otro lo soltara...

-**Te han dicho alguna vez que eres un Uke muy enojon?...**

-YO NO SOY UN UKE!...-

grito el peli-celeste sonrrojado...

-**Mas encima estas en negacion...bueno en un tiempo estaras gritando a los cielos que eres mi Uke Kurama-kun...-**dijo seguro cerrando sus bellos ojos para dormir...Kurama iba a reclamarle pero...la idea de ser el Uke de Minamisawa no parecio enojarle mucho...``_QUE ME ESTA PASANDO!_´´...grito su interior antes de dormirse el tambien...

-_A la mañana siguiente_-

-**Que demonios es esto...**

* * *

><p>Son buenas las parejas de Inazuma Eleven Go o no son buenas?...son buenas!...es algo nuevo jeje...se aceptan comentarios...matta ne...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

...como un año despues pongo conti en esta cosa xD...pero bueno mejor nunca que mañana..see...

* * *

><p><strong>Campamento Fallido: Capitulo 3<strong>

-_A la mañana siguiente_-

-**Que demonios es esto...-**dijo un recien llegado Hakuryuu mirando que fuera de SU casa...habian un monton de cajas amontonadas fuera de la entrada...

-**Haku-san ven a ver esto!...-**dijo un tierno Shuu quien estaba abriendo todas las cajas...en muchas cajas habia ropa en otras comida en otras...un perro?...bueno el punto es que en una caja decia...``_XXX_´´...arriba tenia un cd con una nota que decia con una letra digna de niño de 5 años ``Para los semes´´ luego con una letra mas ordenada como de ejecutivo ``_Para Shindou, Tsurugi, Hamano, Minamisawa, Kariya, Hakuryuu e Ichiban...VEANLO ES URGENTE!_´´...-**Hay una nota para ti...-**le dijo pasandole un papel el cual el abrio y decia...``_Hakuryuu y Shuu...espero que no les moleste que llebaramos a un par de chicos a su casa pero es por...KIDO LES DIO LA CASA ASIQUE AGUANTENSE!_´´...``_Que manera de comvenser_´´ penso el de cabello bicolor...vio como su amigo tenia una exprecion curiosa y...-**Parece que tendremos que compartir casa Shuu...**-le dijo suspirando y revolviendo los cabellos de el pequeño...

-**Con quienes?...**

**-Con Raimon...-**en cuanto dijo eso al peli-negro se le pusieron ojitos de estrella y emocionado pregunto...

-**Cuando llegan?!...-**al peli-blanco se le cayo una gotita por la nuca ante la actitud de su ``_amigo_´´...

-**Creo que ya lle...-**no pudo terminar de hablar ya que se acordo de algo...-**MI HABITACION!...-**grito enojado y en un ``_Puff´_´ ya no estaba...el pequeño Shuu miro a todos los lados hasta que se fue corriendo siguiendo el polvo que dejo el otro... 

* * *

><p>-<strong>SUELTAME!...-<strong>gritaba Kariya quien estaba poniendo todas sus fuerzas sujetandose de la cama mientras Hakuryuu lo tiraba de los pies...

-**SAL DE MI HABITACION!**

**-ES MIA AHORA!...-**y asi siguieron haciendo fuerza uno por quedarse y el otro porque no lo hiciera...

-**Y...que hacen aqui?...-**pregunto Hikaru que veia todo desde la puerta junto a el pelinegro...

-**Nosotros vivimos aqui...-**dijo como si nada...

-**QUE?!...-**grito Kariya soltandose meintras Hakuryuu lo arrastro y lo lanzaba fuera de la habitacion...

-**ESTA ES MIA!...-**grito serrando la puerta...

-**ABRE LA PUERTA DESGRACIADO!...**

**-Eh...hay mas habitaciones si quieren una...-**dijo Shuu al ver como el peli-verde golpeaba sin cesar la puerta en un intento fallido de tirarla abajo...

-E**stan todas ocupadas...las 6 habitaciones estan llenas...-**dijo Hikaru...

-**Eh?...pero si hay 7...hay una habitacion extra en el atico...**

**-YO NO PIENSO DORMIR EN UN ATICO!...-**grito Kariya dejando de golpear la puerta cuando el pequeño Hikaru lo tomo de el brazo...

-**O vamos Kariya-sempai...no es tan malo TENDREMOS UNA HABITACION ESPECIAL!...-**dijo emocionado saltando de arriba a abajo mientras Kariya estaba medio...MEDIO...sonrrojado...

-**Si si como sea...**

**-Bueno quieren que los lle...**

**-SHUU!...-**el de mechones tricolor no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Tenma se le habia abalanzado tirandolo a el suelo...Shuu abajo mientras Tenma estaba recargado en su pecho feliz...por el ruido Hakuryuu abrio la puerta y...

-**HEY HEY HEY SEPARENCE!...-**grito el peli-balnco alejando a el castaño y levantando a Shuu de el piso mientras que despues lo abrazaba posesivamente...-**No lo toques...es fragil...-**el pequeño pelinegro emvez de sonrrojarse como un Uke normal solo reia nerviosamente por el comportamiento de Hakuryuu...abeces se tomaba muy enserio su papel de hermano...

-**Ow yo solo lo abrace...NO LO VEIA DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!...-**grito con cascaditas en los ojos...ante ese grito aparecio Tsurugi que vio a su pequeño amo...AMIGO...tirado en el piso llorando...

-**Que te paso Tenma?...-**le pregunto serio sin dejar notar su preocupacion agachandose para ayudarle cuando siente que algo peludo y grande y peludo y con baba y peludo con olor a perro y peludo se le tiro encima...-**Que diablos es lo que esta encima de mi?...**

**-SASUKE!...-**grito Tenma mientras el perro saltaba desde Tsurugi a su dueño lamiendolo todo mientras el RBD peliazul se levantaba...

-**Conque...este es Sasuke?...-**pregunto mientras el perro dejaba de lamer a su dueño y lo miraba...una guerra de miradas se libero wn havian hasta rayos saliendo de sus ojos!...los presentes miraban con una gotita en su nuca la ecena mientras Tenma no cabia en su felicidad...compartia habitacion con su ``_amigo_´´ Tsurugi, un amigo que no veia hace mucho estaba con el y secuestraron a su fiel compañero canino...que mas podria ser mejor!...

-**Bueno yo ire a mostrarle la habitacion a Kariya-san y a Hikaru-san...-**dijo el pequeño Shuu tratando de irse de esa rara atmosfera empesando a caminar seguido por Hikaru y Kariya...

-**Oh antes que se me olide afuera hay unas cajas para ustedes...vayan a despertar a sus amigos antes...-**dijo entrando a su ahbitacion dispuesto a desinfectar todo...``_Nunca se sabe que le hicieron a mi hermosa habitacion_´´...yaaa...

-_En el jardin de la casa cuando todos despertaron_-

-**Que sera que sera que sera!...-**decia Hamano con un acha en la mano para abrir la caja de madera...

-**H-Hamano no creo que sea n-necesario usar eso...-**dijo nervioso Hayami ya que si al moreno le ponian una peluca roja con esa acha ya era Chucky wn!...

-**ES NESESARIO!...ahora...MUERE CAJA!...-**y asi empeso a masacrar a la pobre caja mientras Shindou observaba que no rompiera nada de lo que estaba adentro...-**LISTO! QUIEN ES EL MEJOR!...-**grito lanzando lejos el acha que por poco le da a Kurama...

-**Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos...-**dijo callendo de rodillas a el suelo...Kirino fue a ayudarlo...-**Y sabes que vi?...QUE ME DEVES 20 DOLARES ASIQUE PAGA!...-**grito levantandose mientras el pelirrosa se escusaba de que no tenia dinero y todas las mentiras que uno dice para no pagar...

-**Bueno...hay que ver que hay dentro de la caja...-**dijo Tsurugi sacando con sus masculinas manos pedasos demadera dejando libre la tapa...-**QUE!?**

**-MIS OJOS!...-**grito Tenma tapandose sus lindos ojitos...

-**NO VEAS SHUU!...-**grito Haku tapando los ojos de el pelinegro quien gracias a su altura y que Hamano y Hayami estaban frente a el no pudo ver lo que habia dentro...que pena...

-**QUE LE PASA A SU ENTRENADOR!...-**grito sonrrojado Ichiban mientras el pobre rubio a su lado estaba en shock...se preguntaran...que demonios tenia esa caja adentro?...pues...nada especial...unos desodorantes, tacones...cofcofun consolador...EHEM...pero lo mas perturbante era que adentro estaba lleno de trajes diminutos que si uno de los ukes se los pusiera...se desangraria medio estado!...un traje de conejo, otro de enfermera, uno de un pescado, HASTA DE UNA POLILLA HABIA ALLI ADENTRO!...Minamisawa vio un traje de perrito cafe al fondo y su mirada se movio hasta Kurama...

-**Que!?...-**pregunto alarmado por la mirada que el otro le daba...el peli-violeta sonrrio pervertidamente y dijo...

-**Nada...**

**-No quiero ver ese CD...-**susurro Shindou...si la caja tenia esos...objetos...no podia imaginar que tendria ese CD...

-**Tenemos que hacerlo...dice que es urgente...-**dijo Tsurugi tomando el dichoso objeto circular...

-**Bueno...no creo que sea tan malo...-**dijo Ichiban...pequeño inocente...

* * *

><p>-<em>En una habitacion con nuestros semes<em>-

-**Bien dale play...-**dijo Minamisawa...

-**SE LO QUE AGO!...-**le respondio Haku...le dio iniciar y fue a sentarse junto a los otros...

-_En un mundo...-_decia la voz de el video que seguramente era la de Endo...-_Donde las relaciones no son siempre Hetero...existe un modo de relacion denominada...``Yaoi´´..._

-**Yaoi?...-**hablo confundido (si claro) Shindou...

-**Yo eh escuchado de eso...Haruna-san dice que es una relacion entre dos hombres...-**dijo Hamano sin perturbarse en lo mas minimo en decir eso...

-**EH?...-**gritaron todos menos Minamisawa y el moreno...

-_Existen muchos modos de Yaoi...el Yaoi con diferencia de edades...-_hablo mientras un video de Tsunami y Tachimukai salia al aire donde el mayor tenia a el pequeño castaño acorralado en una mesa...-_El Yaoi Masoquista...-_ahora aparecia un video donde estaban Haruya y Susuno el primero sonrriendo abrazando al albino mientras el otro lo golpeaba tratando de soltarse...-_El Yaoi...mmm...raro...-_ahora el video de un Kido con traje de conejo salia donde Fudou estaba en su face de violador...

-_F-Fudou...-_gemia el oji-rojo mientras era besado por el de antiguamente mohicano...cuando el deja de besarlo y lleba su mirada directamente a la camara...

-_Qu...ENDO!...-_grito corriendo velosmente hasta el imvasor de privacidad mientras la camara empesaba a correr al lado contrario...despues se caia y se borraba la imagen...luego empeso denuevo...

-_Pero sobre todo existe algo llamado...Hentai..._

-_2 horas despues_-

Todos los futuros Ukes estaban fuera de la habitacion caminando de un lado a otro preocupados como si adentro estubieran haciendo una operacion...cuando escuchan que se abre la puerta y...casi...todos salen palidos con los ojos abiertos como platos y sonrrojados extremamente...

-**Q-que les paso?...-**pregunto Yoichi al ver a su capitan con rastros de haver llorado...

-**Nunca volvere a ser el mismo...-**dijo exageradamente Hakuryuu caminando como si su vista estuviera borrosa...

-**La inocencia...se a perdido...-**dijo Shindou tocando su corazon y recuperando su respiracion normal...

-**Ahora se porque los hombres tiene un ollito en...**

**-AHHHH! CALLENLO!...-**gritaron todos los perturbados antes de que Kariya terminara de hablar...

-**Eh...de que diablos hablan?...-**pregunto Tenma mirando como Tsurugi miraba todo como si hubiera descubierto un mundo nuevo...

-**Bueno...Hamano deveriamos irnos...me dijiste que me...enseñarias a pescar...-**dijo Hayami tomando a un confundido moreno de la mano...

-**Dime mas de eso...que es pescar?...-**pregunto sonrriendo como demente asustando a el peli-marron mientras se alejaban...

-**Bu-bueno...Kariya-sempai t-tenemos que...emm...VER LA HABITACION!...-**y asi el peliazul tomo a su sempai y lo llevo corriendo hasta su nueva habiatcion...

-**Shindou vamos a desempacar las cosas...-**dijo Kirino mientras el pobre peli-gris veia todo de color de rosa (porque sera...)

-**Vamos a ayudarle Capitan...-**dijo Yoichi tomando de la mano a su aturdido capitan siguiendo a la pareja...

-**Ven Tsurugi vamos a jugar con Sasuke!...-**le dijo el castaño meintras corria tomando de la mano a el peliazul y de la correa de el perro en la otra...

-**Hay Kurama-kun...-**el peli-celeste llego a temblar al escuchar su nombre de esa manera tan...melosa...-**Eh aprendido tantas cosas alli adentro...ahora veo la vida de otra manera...-**dijo sonrriendo empezando a caminar hacia la salida...Kurama se quedo alli curioso...1. Minamisawa no lo habia acosado...2. se creia filosofo ...y 3. DE QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HABLANDO!...

-**MINAMISAWA! CUENTAME QUE VISTE!...-**grito corriendo para alcanzarlo mientras el otro sonrreia...

-**Haku-san que fue lo que viste alla adentro?...-**pregunto el pequeño Shuu acercandose al peli-blanco...Haku lo miro...esa cara inocente...esa personalidad...esos ojitos...ese cuerpo...``_El Uke perfecto_´´...``_AHHHH QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!_´´...

-**AHHHH!...-**grito antes de encerrarse en su habitacion...

-**Haku-san que te paso!...-**grito preocupado tratando de abrir la puerta inutilmente... 

* * *

><p>-<strong>VAMOS SASUKE SALTA!...-<strong>gritaba Tenma mientras le lanzaba un platillo el cual el perro atrapo...-**Vamos Tsurugi ahora tu!...-**le dijo al que ahora estaba sentado a perrito con una cara de tres metros...

-**Porque demonios estoy haciendo esto?...-**pregunto...

-**Cuando estabas en tu face ``_No recuerdo mi nombre_´´ dijiste que lo harias asique...ATRAPALO!...-**le grito lanzandole el platillo...Tsurugi salto para atraparlo pero Sasuke salto empujandolo mientras agarraba el juguete...

-**Maldito perro...-**susurro mientras claramente veia como Sasuke lo miraba como diciendo ``_Te gane miserable mortal_´´...y la guerra de miradas empesaba denuevo...

-**Lo hiciste muy bien Sasuke pero deja que Tsurugi lo atrape...-**dijo el castaño acariciando a el perro...``_Porque lo acaricia a el...Y NO A MI!_´´ pensaba el para nada celoso peliazul...

-**Bueno podemos hacer otra cosa?...-**pregunto...

-**O claro...corramos un rato! aunque no juguemos futbol aqui es bueno estar en forma!...-**dijo empesando a correr junto a su fiel compañero seguido por Tsurugi...Tsurugi casi los alcanzaba y eso no le gustaba a Sasuke...asique bajo la velosidad a la que corria y se coloco entre las piernas de el peliazul ocacionando que callera...

-**Maldito perro me las pagaras...-**susurro viendo con odio como el perro se rascaba los...sus...partes privadas...sin prestarle atencion...

-**Tsurugi estas bien!?...-**le pregunto Tenma ayudandolo a levantarse...-**Mira te raspaste la rodilla...-**le dijo mirando la pierna de el mayor que tenia un poco de sangre...-**Vamos a la casa...alli te la desinfectare...**

**-Lo haras tu?...**

**-Por supuesto!...-**le respondio sonrriendo...

-**Gracias Tenma...te lo agradesco mucho!...-**dijo abrazandolo mirando como el perro dejaba de rascarse y le miraba con odio mientras el pequeño castaño se sonrrojaba...

-**De nada tsurugi...**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vamos Hamano dime que te paso aya adetro...-<strong>pedia Hayami mientras estaban sentados a la orilla de el mar...el moreno estaba muy nervioso...se habia recuperado de su eprdida de memoria pero...lo que recordaba no era bonito...

-**No puedo decirte Hayami...tu mente es muy inocente como para que te corrompa...-**dijo nervioso revolviendo los cabellos de su amigo mirando a todos lados como si un Aphrodi gigante se le fuera a abalanzar encima...-**Bueno bueno...dejemos eso de lado y comencemos...LA CLASE DE PESCA!...-**grito olvidandose de su trauma por un segundo...-**Lo primero es aprender a sostener la caña...pon una mano en la punta de el mango y la otra un poco mas adelante de esta...-**dijo tomando sus manos y dejandolas en la posicion indicada...-**Esto ayuda a que si un pez es muy grande no la sueltes por estar distraido...**

**-G-gracias...-**le dijo el otro chico...``_Que bueno que ya se le paso el miedo.._´´ penso...-**Y ahora que ago?...**

**-Lo mismo que siempre...hay que esperar a que pique algo...-**dijo sonrriendo con su vista frente a el mar...se fijo en su amigo y...-**Oye Hayami te han dicho que estas muy flaco...-**dijo de pronto mientras el otro se sonrrojaba...

-**Eh?...**

**-Tienes carne debajo de esa playera?...-**pregunto intrigado por la delgadez de su amigo...trato de levantarle la playera pero el no lo dejaba...-**O vamos Hayami solo quier ver tu estomago!...-**decia sonrriendo...

-**N-no p-puedes es m-mi estomago...-**dijo como si eso fuera razon suficiente como para que el moreno lo dejara...-**Ah!...-**dijo cuando cayo al suelo mientras Hamano rapidamente se colocaba sobre el...

-**AJA!...-**dijo al poder subirle la polera...-**Wau tienes la cintura mas pequeña que eh visto!...bueno no eh visto muchas cinturas pero...-**paro al notar como estaba su querido ``_amigo_´´...acostado en el suelo sonrrojado...el tomando con una mano las muñecas de Hayami y con la otra sosteniendo la polera...si alguien se acercaba a ver esa ecena deseguro pensaria que el pobre peli-marron era victima de violacion...las imagenes volvieron a el...el dichoso ``_Hentai_´´ empeso a torturarlo...-**AHHHH!...-**grito corriendo a quien sabe donde dejando alli acostado a Hayami...lentamente se sento y se llebo una mano a su corazon...

-**Sera que estoy...**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Kariya-sempai me va a decir que la otra habitacion es mejor que esta!?...-<strong>decia Hikaru caminando alrededor de la enorme habitacion...que tan enorme?...degamos que una habitacion tamaño normal de alguien que tiene muchas cosas...seria el baño de esa...Hikaru estaba tan entuciasmado viendo todo a su alrededor que no se daba cuenta de que su sempai estaba quemandose las neuronas pensando en lo antes vivido...``_Segun la clase de Yaoilogia de el CD yo estaria en el papel de seme pero...segun el CD estoy obligado a tener un Uke...quien seria mi Uke?_´´...se preguntaba el peli-verde...``_QUEE! DE QUE ESTOY HABLANDO! A MI ME GUSTAN LAS MUJERES!...aunque...nunca me senti atraido por una mujer...sera que yo soy gay?_´´...se preguntaba con temor a la respuesta...``_Bueno...supongamos que soy ga...g...eso...entonces...quien seria mi Uke?_´´...seguia preguntandose con la respuesta a menos de 1 metro de distancia...

-**Que esta pensando Kariya-sempai?...**-pregunto Hikaru...Kariya lo miro...de estatura media...cara de Ash Ketchum...lindo...cuerpo raww...seria el?...``_Maldito entrenador que me hiciste!_´´...

-**YO NO SOY GAY!...-**grito asustando a el pequeño peliazul...un silencio incomodo se apodero de la sala...un pequeño enredo de ramas paso entre ellos acompañado de un viento frio...

-**Yo no digo lo contrario solo digo que deveria ver la habitacion...-**dijo sonrriendo olvidandose de el comentario anterior...-**Es asombrosa!...**-y luego violvio a su tarea de curiosear todo cuando...-**AHHHH!...**

-**QUE PASO!?...-**grito preocupado Kariya acercandose a el peliazul...

-**Mi tio!...-**dijo...Kariya miro a todos lados pero no entontro nada...-**En la foto!...-**dijo tomando un marco que estaba en un escritorio...alli se podia ver a Kageyama...antes de teñirse...con un mini Kidou a su lado con un balon de futbol y el padre adoptivo de este...

-**Ese es tu tio?...-**pregunto Kariya mirando la foto...el peliazul asintio...``_No se parecen en nada!_´´...-**Tu eres mas lindo...-**dijo sin pensar...ese comentario hizo sonrrojar a Hikaru y de paso a Kariya al darse cuenta de lo que dijo...-**D-digo que t-tu...**

**-Enserio piensa que soy lindo Kariya-sempai?...-**pregunto con una epqueña sonrrisa y un lindo sonrrojo el pequeño peliazul...

-**B-bueno y-yo...t-tu...VAMOS A ENTRENAR TU FUTBOL AUN ES MUY MALO!...-**grito tratando de salir de esa incomoda situacion caminando hacia la puerta...

-**Ok!...-**dijo sonrriendo el peliazul... 

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vamos Minamisawa dime lo que viste porfavor!...-<strong>pedia Kurama siguiendo a Minamisawa quien astutamente lo llebo muy lejos de la casa...

-**No creo que tu mente este muy desarrollada como para que pueda contarte...-**dijo sin detener su caminar...

-**POR SUPUESTO QUE ESTA DESARROLLADA SOLO DIME!...-**grito tomandolo de el brazo deteniendolo...

-**Estas seguro que peudes escucharlo?...-**pregunto...

-**Por supuesto!**

**-Enserio?...-**dijo acercandose a el peli-celeste...

-**SI!...**

**-Seguro?...-**dijo acortando cada vez mas la distancia entre ellos...

-**S-si...**

**-Bien...sabes lo que es el Yaoi?...-**pregunto con su cara a menos de 5 centimetros de la de Kurama...

-**N-no...-**dijo nervioso...ya se arrepentia de haber preguntado...

-**Y sabes lo que es ser Uke?...**

**-S-si tu siempre me lo recuerdas!...aunque no se bien que es...**

**-Bueno no es malo que te recuerde lo que eres...bueno...el Yaoi...es una relacion amorosa...entre hombres...-**le susurro en el oido ocacionando que el pequeño moreno se sonrrojara...

-**Y-y q-que c-con e...eso?...-**pregunto nervioso...SI NERVIOSO!...

-**Te dire algo de eso...un Seme...representa el papel de activo en esa relacion...osea yo...y el Uke...-**Kurama no queria saber lo que vendria...sufriria eso lo sabia...-**El pasivo osea...tu...-**y haci sin decir nada mas junto sus labios con los de el pequeño delantero...Kurama estaba en shock! quien demonios se creia Minamisawa para robarle su primer beso! SI SU PRIMER BESO ALGUN PROBLEMA!...intento separarse de el de cabello purpura pero los brazos alrededor de su cintura se lo impedian...en cambio Minamisawa estaba como en el cielo...los labios de su pequeño Kurama eran mucho mas suaves y sabrosos de lo que se imagino...y vaya que lo imaginaba...cuando sintio que el oji-negro dejo de hacer forsejeo creyo que ya era tiempo...see... intensificar el beso...su escurridiza lengua lamio el labio de su compañero para pedir entrada pero lo unico que entro fue una patada (otra vez) en su Minamisawa jr. (otra vez)...

-**COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ME BESARAS ERA...era...mi primer beso...-**dijo soltando un par de lagrimas...a Minamisawa se le encogio el alma al verlo haci...nunca penso que eso pasaria...

-**Kurama yo...**

**-NO QUIERO QUE TE ME VUELVAS A ACERCAR!...-**le grito antes de salir corriendo en direccion desconocida (la casa...es el unico lugar donde puede ir xD)...

-**Meti la pata...-**susurro golpenado el suelo con su puño...-**Pero...por lo menos yo...fui su primer beso...**

* * *

><p>-<strong>Vamos Haku-san abreme lapuerta!...-<strong>pedia el pequeño Shuu ya que desde hace ya media hora intentaba por todos los medios que el peli-blanco abriera...-**Si no me abres ire por la llabe maestra!...-**amenaso...``_Si tubieramos una llabe maestra_´´...penso...

-**Pasa...-**susurro una voz deprimida mientras la puerta se abria...el de mechones tricolor a paso nervioso entro encontrandose a su querido casi ``_hermano_´´ en su cama boca abajo con la almoada tapando su nuca...-**Acercate...-**dijo...Shuu se acerco y se sento a su lado quitandole la almoada...

-**Me diras que te pasa?...-**le dijo como madre con un hijo adolecente...Hakuryuu se sento y lo miro...

-**Shuu...respondeme con la verdad...si yo fuera...raro...-**dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en ``_raro_´´...-**Tu no te alejarias de mi cierto?...-**pregunto con todas las esperansas de que el chico le dijera que no se iria...

**-Raro?...-**pregunto...el peli-blanco asintio...-**Bueno...**

**-Entiendo...-**dijo tristemente agachando su cabeza...

-**POR SUPUESTO QUE NO TE DEJARIA HAKU-SAN!...-**le grito dandole un fuerte abrazo que el otro chico correspondio enseguida...uff...un peso menos de encima...-**Ya sabia que te teñias el cabello plateado y no por eso eres raro...-**le dijo sonrriendole cuando derrepente Haku se vuelve piedra...un viento sopla y se vuelve polvo...llega un auxuliar a recogerlo le echo agua y se fue...vuelve Hakuryuu y...

-**QUE!?...**

**-N-no era por e-eso?...-**pregunto inocente al ver como a su amigo casi le salia humo por las orejas...

-**YO SOY NATURAL SHUU!...-**grito tomando un mechon de su cola de caballo y mostrandoselo...-**ES PLATEADO NATURAL!...**

**-Entonces...de que hablabas?...-**pregunto de nuevo...el peli-blanco suspiro y...

-**De nada...nada...bueno...y esos dos...Kariya y Hikaru estan felices en su habitacion?...**

**-Si...pero...**

**-Pero?...**

**-No quedan mas habitaciones libres y...yo...-**titubeo un poco...

-**Tu?...-**pregunto denuevo...

-**Me quedare a dormir contigo en tu habitacion...-**solto...esperaba que Haku le gritara que esa habitacion era solo suya y lo echaria pero...nada...NADA!...

-**Bien...no hay problema...-**dijo seguro...aunque despues una serie de recuerdos imvadieron su mente...``_Habitacion, Shuu y yo, Yaoi, VIDEO, HENTAI!_´´..

-**AHHH!...-**su pobre mente se sobrecalento y cayo desmayado sobre el pelinegro...

-**Ha...Haku-san no puedo...levantarte!...-**gritaba el pobre chico que deseguro tendria que empesar a hacer pesas para poder tener la suficiente fuerza como para levantar a su pesado amigo... 

* * *

><p>-<strong>Listo! ya terminamos de ordenar la ropa!...-<strong>dijo un feliz pelirrosa quien tubo que ordenar todo...TODO!...solo junto con su amigo Shindou...el cual parecia menos perturbado que los otros...-**Terminaste de ordenar esa ropa Shindou?...-**pregunto mirando como el peli-gris cerraba el ultimo cajon...

-**Si...no puedo creer que tengas tanta ropa Kirino...**-decia el pobre cansado Shindou...no era divertido llenar 4 muebles con ropa de UNA sola persona...-**Como es que todo cayo en una caja tan pequeña...**

**-Pues perdoname por ser un hombre variado!...-**dijo quitandose los zapatos ya que le dolian a orrores los pies...

-**Bueno es que yo solo pensaba que las mujeres usaban tanta rop...-**``_Por un demonio que dije!_´´...pensaba el pobre chico que deseguro o moriria en un discreto ``_accidente_´´ o sufriria la ley de el hielo suprema de Kirino Ranmaru por su comentario...

-**Asique...me llamaste mujer?...-**pregunto con un aura maligna rodeandolo con su cabello tapando sus ojos dandole un aspecto aterrador...

-**NO NO FUE LO QUE QUISE DECIR!...-**grito negando freneticamente con los brazos mientras el peli-rosa se acercaba cada vez mas a el con la sola intencion de masacrarlo hasta que muriera...o escupiera sangre...lo que pasara primero...``_Esperen esperen...que habia dicho el Entrenador de esto en el CD?_´´...``_Y recuerden muchachos...si por error le llegan a decir mujer a sus ukes solo hay una cosa que peuden hacer para vivir...decirles_´´...

-**Claro que nisiquiera una mujer superaria tu belleza querido Kirino...-**dijo resandole a Sain y a Aphrodi porque la furia de el peli-rosa se calmara...y asi fue...volvio a la normalidad y ademas con un hermoso sonrrojo adornando sus mejillas...

-**Oh...bu-bueno...gracias...-**dijo Kirino mientras rascaba su brazo nerviosamente...-**Es muy dulce que dijeras eso...-**le dijo sonrriendole...

-**Bueno...es...es la verdad...eres muy hermoso...-**le dijo como sid ecirle hermoso a tu mejor amigo fuera tan normal como ir al baño...-**DIGO ESQUE TU...TU ERES...-**y de nuevo el nerviosismo corrompio a Takuto...Kirino rio y tomo a el peli-gris de el brazo...

-**Ichiban y Yoichi ya deben de tener la cena asique...vamonos...-**le dijo sonrriente mientras Shindou se calmaba...-**Tu tambien eres muy lindo...-**susurro...

-**Que!?...-**pregunto mitad soprendido y mitad gustoso por ese comentario que con su super oido alcanzo a escuchar...

-**Nada...-**mintio...pero eso no se lo creyo Shindou...el habia escuchado algo...y con eso le vastaba... 

* * *

><p>-<strong>Que suerte que tengo 10 en clase de cocina no capitan?...-<strong>decia un feliz Yoichi terminando de freir su quinto pescado para echarle al arroz...-**Capitan?...-**pregunto al no resivir respuesta...su (hermoso) capitan estaba haciendo una enorme saludable pero rica ensalada pero...parecia ido...-**Ahh...Capitan...que le pasa? porque no me cuenta?...o es que no me tiene confiansa?...-**pregunto triste el rubio ante la posibilidad...

-**Eh?...-**el peli-naranjo desperto...-**Qu..pero...porsupuesto que te tengo confianza Yoichi...esque...ahh...quiero contarte pero...tu eres muy inocente como para corromper asi tu mente...-**dijo acariciando sus cabellos...el oji-azul hizo un adorable puchero a los ojos de Ichiban y le dijo...

-**Yo no soy tan inocente como crees!...-**dijo ofendido (a mi me gustaria que me dijeran inocente!)...

-**Por supuesto que lo eres!...de donde nacen los bebes?...-**pregunto...Yoichi sonrrio orgulloso...se acomodo sus gafas de sol y dijo...

-**Solo tienes que conseguir una sandia, le plantas una semilla, la riegas con amor a diario y en 9 meses ya tienes un bebe...-**...el oji-verde no sabia si reir o llorar por esa estupida explicacion sobre la reproduccion humana...

-**Y la sugueña?...-**pregunto...

-**Ese es un cuento para que los niños no pierdan su inocencia...-**dijo como si le estubiera hablando a un estupido...-**Es increible que a tu edad no lo supieras...pss...-**una enorme gota resbalo por la nuca de Ichiban con ese comentario...

-**Si...como es posible...-**susurro volviendo a su tarea de revolver la ensalada...

-**Le gustaria tener un hijo conmigo?...-**ENSALADA VOLADORA WN! LAS ACEITUNAS LA LECHUGA VOLABA!...con un nerviosismo de persona que lo quieren matar dijo...

-**C-c-c-c-como?...**

**-No es tan dificil! solo tenemos que esperar el tiempo de sandias y plantarle una semilla que le parece!?...-**le pregunto sonrriendo...

-**B-b-b-bueno e-esque...-**sin querer queriendo por su mente pasaron unas imagenes de un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes...o una niña de cabello naranja con ojos azules y gafas...``_Porque jugamos contra Raimon PORQUE! NO ESTARIA AQUI SI NO HUBIERAMOS JUGADO CON ELLOS Y NO ABRIA VISTO ESE HORRIBLE VIDEO! PORQUE RAIMON PORQUE!_´´...

-**Tomare eso como un si!...-**y con un beso en la mejilla agarro los platos con arros y pescado y fue directo a la mesa...-**Capitan..recoja la ensalada el resto no tiene que saber que se cayo...-**y con eso se fue dejando a Ichiban con su imaginacion al aire...``_Aunque...soy muy joven para tener hijos.._.´´...

* * *

><p>la conti la pondre...mañana...o pasado...si...matta ne!...<p>

PS: CIERTO! gracias por comentar *guiño*


End file.
